Incomplete
by Estar
Summary: Walking along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Ginny finds an extinct, magical bird. Nightmares, Yule Ball, romance are only one of the few things in this fanfiction. Read, Enjoy, Review! *Chapter three is up!*
1. August in the Winter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co. 

A/n: I've written many fanfics, but not here in Fanfiction.net. But here goes my own fictional story of J.K. Rowling's characters.

Incomplete By: E*star 

~*~

**_It was in her fourth year when this all started…_**

…The school year after Lord Voldemort had killed one of her fellow schoolmate.

Ginny couldn't find a right place to be in whenever any of her family members were in the same room because it was all tension. Whenever they, or Harry, or even Hermione came into the room, it seemed as if the oxygen had disappeared. It made her sick.

When the classes were over, all she had was Colin and Neville, but Neville had to study for his O.W.L.'s (Hermione forced him and every other 5th year to), so Colin was always there. Even if all he talked about was his camera and the "cool new everlasting-film" he got over the summer.

~*~

Ginny and Colin sat on the couch in front of the Gryffindor common room fire. She wrote one final sentence before she placed her quill down, calmly, and snatched Colin's camera from his hand. 

"Could you please stop taking pictures of ME?! You're blinding me with the stupid flashes!" hissed Ginny.

"Sorry." Colin took his camera back from Ginny, and started to take pictures of anyone else that was in the common room.

Then, as Ginny's hairs went on end and chills went crawling up her spine, three people entered the common room. It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Ginny got up and placed all her stuff into her bag and she grabbed her cloak that was on a nearby chair. Colin saw her do all this and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm… going to take a walk."

"Can I come?" Colin asked, putting his camera around his neck.

"Whatever." 

The two 4th years walked passed by the trio and out of the tower, down the steps and out onto the grounds. Walking by the lake, Colin took some photos of the giant squid, whose tentacles were swimming across the surface of the lake. Ginny watched.

Colin decided to sit near the lake and take more photos of the squid and some of the other students that hung around there, so Ginny began walking towards Hagrid's hut.

She sat on a small rock near Hagrid's pen behind his hut and began sketching the small unicorns that stood inside the pen. 

Hagrid had unicorns every year and had help from Professor McGonagall when he had them in class. But this year, Fleur Delacour was his assistant. 

Fleur decided that she needed to improve her English and she decided to want to teach here at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was all the teachers' assistant, except for one. Professor Snape.  

Ginny Weasley suddenly looked up as she heard a squawking noise near the forest. Being her curious self, she walked over to the edge of the forest, searching for the squawking animal. She saw two red-glowing eyes looking straight at her and she stepped forward. As she did, a black-feathered bird fell in front of her, squawking.

The noise finally died down and Ginny bent down to examine it. The bird was pathetic looking and it had its eyes closed. It wasn't dead, though. Ginny had pity for it, so she lifted it up and wrapped her cloak around it and bringing it back to the castle.

~*~

The bird was in her room, lying in a basket with pillows around it, while Ginny was in the library, trying to find out what kind of bird it was.

Finally, after about ten million books, she found an old, old book that had been ripped 20 or more times that had animal facts in it.

Opening **_Magical Creatures of the World_**, Ginny went to the bird's section and saw a photo of a bird that looked exactly like the bird in her room. It read:

_            Augrey, a pathetic looking bird that was once said that it's squawking predicts death. In the time of King Arthur, the British Isles were highly populated by these birds and barbarians had hunted nearly ¾ of them and the other ¼ had disappeared through a realm portal that had came in 3000 years. None were ever found after that._

"What are you reading?"

Ginny shut the book and spun around. It was Hermione, with Ron and Harry behind her with annoyed expressions on their face. Ginny imagined that they'd rather be back in the common room playing chess than studying in the library.

"It's just a book."

"Yes, I can see that, but which one? If it's homework, I'm sure I can help you out," said Hermione, who was trying to look at the title of the book behind Ginny.

"Um, no. I'm just reading this to kill time." Ginny got up and put the book back on the shelf and grabbed her bag from her chair. "I'll be off then. See you guys at dinner."

Hermione said goodbye to Ginny and Ron and Harry mumbled theirs. When Ginny reached the door, she sighed. That was the first time she hadn't feel them enter the room and that the air didn't seem as if it all escaped the room. She was glad.

Ginny sneaked some pudding up to her room and she awkwardly fed it to the bird she named, "August". She decided that the bird could be her pet, since Ron had Pig. It sure wasn't an owl, but it could work.

After giving August warm milk, the bird was lively and began to hop everywhere. It finally landed back in the basket, resting.

~*~

… Drums… banging every split second… A thousand drums beating in her ear and her heartbeat beating the same… And a voice singing a foreign language… Louder and louder, the voice grew; practically screaming in her ear… and finally, her own voice was screaming-

August was on Ginny's lap when she woke up with cold sweat rolling down her forehead. Getting out of bed, she put August back in its basket. Ginny put her bathrobe on and walked down to the common room with a book to get her sleepy.

When Ginny finally got her book open, a noise came from the portrait door and she curled herself into the smallest ball, hidden to whoever was there. Peeking to see who it was, Ginny saw nothing. But then, someone appeared out of thin air.

It was Harry coming out of his invisibility cloak. Ginny heard the trio talking about it when they had thought no one could hear them. Ginny quickly pulled her eyes back and shut them.

Harry spun around to see what had made that small moving noise. Heading for the couch, Harry put the cloak in his pocket and looked over the couch. It was a small flaming redhead, scrunched up in a ball with her eyes closed. Harry just thought that she had fallen asleep on the couch and didn't want to wake her up. He went up to the dormitory and when Ginny heard the door shut, she opened her eyes and sighed. Opening her book again, she began reading.

Finally, after fifty pages, a while after staring at the fire, and an hour, Ginny fell asleep.

~*~

Hermione had Ginny awake at 6 am and down in the Great Hall at seven. When everyone had come in for breakfast, Dumbledore had made an announcement.

"Students, yesterday, a student had been killed." The whole Great Hall gasped. "Yesterday, Taylor Stansfield, third year, was found in the Forbidden Forest with a Death Eater and unfortunately, he had escaped."

Murmurs were heard from every corner of the Great Hall after Dumbledore had finished his announcement. Ginny just sat there, shocked. She heard Hermione and Ron, telling Harry that it would be OK and Voldemort…

But there wasn't a soothing voice anywhere to calm Harry down. He was worried and felt guilty that people had been murdered by Lord Voldemort, even if he didn't show it on his face, Ginny knew it. 

Classes were canceled for the day and everyone stayed in their common room. Ginny and Colin spent their day sketching and taking pictures of people who wanted to be sketched or photographed.

After three people that got one sketch and two photos, Colin's light bulb lit up and he told Ginny, "Y'know, I think we could make money by doing this. Maybe, two sickles a sketch and three sickles for a photo."

"And why are _my_ sketches one sickle less?" drawled Ginny, "My profession is as good as yours and take a lot more work."

"Fine then. Three sickles a portrait or photo. Six sickles for both, and so on."

Ginny and Colin grinned at each other and shook hands. Colin sighed, "I can just see it now, when we graduate… our 'C and G-'."

"You mean 'G and C'?" said Ginny, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, our 'G and C' logo on a store in Hogsmeade. Everyone will want a photo of their children, their wedding, etc…"

"I guess Fred and George aren't the only one with a business," Ginny said.

"Look! Someone's coming our way!" Colin nudged Ginny and she looked up. It was Ron and Hermione. 

"What are you two up to?" asked Ron, folding his arms.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Nothing you'd be interested in, unless you'd like a hand-drawn portrait of yourself or a photo."

Hermione smiled. "Sure! Come on, Ron, be a sport." 

Colin put on a fake business man grin and said, "Well, three sickles a photo or portrait, six for both… But, I guess we can make an exception for you two since your family."

"Let's not charge them. This will be a practice costumer. Besides, you won't need the money to buy new film since you got that never ending one," Ginny smiled at Colin and he sighed. 

"I suppose so," Colin turned to Ron and Hermione. "Photo or Sketch?"

"Photo-" said Ron.

"Sketch-" said Hermione at the same time. Hermione looked at Ron. "Both."

Ron shrugged.

Colin nodded. "First, pick a background you want for your photo."

Hermione picked a sky-blue back ground with dark-blue swirls on it. Colin told them to step on a platform and SNAP and FLASH! The photo shoot was over.

While Colin was developing the film, Ron and Hermione sat on the couch doing their homework, and without noticing it, they were sitting pretty close together. Ginny thought it a perfect sketch.

When Ginny finished the drawing of Ron and Hermione, Colin came out of his room that he shared with two other boys, with a photo in an envelope and handed it to Hermione.

Taking out the picture out of the envelope, Hermione's eyes lit up. In the photo, they were close-up and Ron had his hand on Hermione's shoulders and waving and Hermione smiled sweetly at the camera.

"This is such a nice photo, Colin."

Colin blushed. "Thanks."

Ginny smiled up at the two. "Your drawing will be done… when I finish, I guess." Ginny placed her first drawing of them in her folder and took out a clean piece of paper. 

As soon as Ginny started drawing the shape of Ron's face, someone that she had admired had walked down the dormitory stairs and walked toward Ron and Hermione.

When Hermione had seen Harry, she let him have a look at the photo Colin shot of them. Ginny couldn't hear them talking but she saw that they were and Harry nodded and smiled, then laughed. That was probably the first time he did, ever since Dumbledore's news.

~*~

Ron, Hermione, and Harry had admired her drawing. Ginny decided to add Harry into the picture to make him feel happy, to let him know that he had friends there for him. 

Colin sighed for the millionth time for the day, as he put the bag of money they earned for the day. "66 sickles for today. Wow."

"33 sickles for each of us. I sure can use a new art quill…"

"I think you should get this muggle art pack. It has a bunch of different pencils and it includes paint, chock, everything!"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders and said, "I wouldn't know where to get it."

"Tell you what," said Colin brightly; "I can owl my mum to buy one at a muggle store and I an send my money for her. Take this as an early birthday gift."

Ginny blushed. "Thank you."

Colin patted her on the back and went up to his dormitory room. Packing her stuff back in her bag, Ginny accidentally dropped the picture of Ron and Hermione on the floor. She picked it up and grinned. She wondered when her brother and her friend would ever tell each other their feelings.

After rolling her eyes at her image of Ron acting like an Italian lover at Hermione, Ginny tiredly walked up the steps to the dormitory.

~*~

It past two weeks since Taylor Stansfield had died. 

"I can't believe we actually get to attend a Yule Ball this year! And since McGonagall found out about our photography/hand-drawn portrait business, she hired us to work at the Yule Ball! This is so cool!" shouted Colin as he and Ginny walked out of the Great Hall.

"Yeah," Ginny said, putting her hands in her pocket, "we get to work during our first ball. It's actually my second, but this is when I get to go without being invited by someone above our year." 

"Did you have a good time last year?" Colin asked.

"Not really, but at least I got to go and Neville didn't have to got without a date. But, to the girl who's going with Neville, beware of his feet," admonished Ginny.

"We… We're going together, right?" asked Colin, playing with his hands as they climbed the staircase leading to the Gryffindor common room.

"Sure, it's not like I have anyone else to go with," Ginny laughed.

"_Right. _What about _Harry_?" teased Colin.

Ginny slapped his arm. "Shut up. Besides, I am _way _over that."

"_Sure." _

Ginny gave him a You-Better-Quit-It look while skipping the trick step and lading in from of the Portrait of the Fat Lady. "Hobgoblin."

The portrait swung open and Colin went in first and helped Ginny in. Turning around, they saw that McGonagall was right in from of them. 

"Creevey, Weasley, you're both to meet Professor Dumbledore at his office tomorrow at two."

They nodded and let Professor McGonagall pass them. Ginny said goodnight to Colin and went up to the girls' fourth year dormitory. Walking towards August, who was in her little basket, she took out a bowl of pudding and fed it to August.

"If we got to go to Hogsmeade this weekend, I'll get you some real bird food, alright, August?"

The bird looked into her eyes with its small beady black ones with small red dots in the middle. Ginny stroked the birds' gray feathers and heaved a deep breath.

Ginny changed into her nightclothes and went fast asleep as soon as she covered herself in the sheets…

~*~

It was a similar dream she'd been having since two weeks ago. Drums. Only this time, she could see. But the only thing see could see was a purple haze. She began running, trying to find her way out of the fog. Then, like a bolt of lightning, a sword came out of nowhere and had pierced Ginny in the middle of her chest. With a last breath, Ginny fell on her knees and saw a bright light ahead of her and then she closed her eyes. In her mind, the image of her stabbing something in front of her was playing and blood was splattering on the white robes she was wearing. Finally, she felt a hard pressure on her chest. She could no longer breath. This was dying…

Ginny woke up by August, who was singing in her ears. _That's odd, _Ginny thought as she sat up, putting August back in her basket, _I thought the only noise that Augrey's made were horrible squawks…_

Unable to go back to sleep, Ginny put her bathrobe on and grabbed a nearby book and went down to the common room. Settling on her spot on the couch, Ginny curled up in a ball and opened the book. But someone who had just entered the common room disturbed her.

It was Harry Potter, appearing right before her. He was taking his invisibility cloak off and placing it in his pocket and he had heard her moving back into a ball. He walked over to the couch and saw Ginny in the position she was in two weeks ago.

Ginny had just noticed it was really cold, even with her robe on. She was unable to stop herself from shivering and she still felt Harry watching her from above.

Harry saw her shake, so he grabbed a blanket from the closet and placed it around her. _I'm only doing this because she's like my little sister. Not because I like her, because I don't. I do, it's just not in the way I said I didn't… What? _Harry was confusing himself. So he went upstairs to the boy's fifth year dormitory room.

Ginny opened her eyes. _Did he just…? Well, it's not like he likes me, anyway. That would be stupid. _Ginny grabbed her book and began reading when she finally dropped the book and fell into a dreamless sleep

~*~

At breakfast, Ginny sat down next to Hermione, who instantly said, "Do you know what happened to Parvati last night?"

"Umm… no. Why?" Ginny asked.

"She hadn't come up last night and her bed was empty this morning."

Lavender sat down on the other side of Hermione and was shaking. Then she finally started crying. Ginny got up to sit next to her and asked, "Lavender, what's wrong?"

"It's… P-Parvati. Last night, we… we were coming back in from the outdoor green house and then something was pulling Parvati towards the Forbidden Forest. Seamus heard me screaming and he came outside and helped me trying to pull Parvati back from whatever was pulling her. Then, Parvati was in the forest, so Seamus told me to wait there, so I did, and then I heard Parvati screaming, so I ran into the forest and Seamus was there, being held by a man with a mask, a Death Eater, and so I pulled out my wand and… and…"

Hermione and Ginny both saw scratches on her face.

"… Then I think I saw Professor Snape behind us then I blacked out…"

"Where's Parvati and Seamus?" asked Hermione.

"In the Hospital Wing, so is Snape."

"They're OK, right?"

"Yeah, they are… But I don't know about Snape…"

_"… Predicts Death…" _Ginny looked around. _Who said that?_ Ginny began looking around the Great Hall until Colin sat down next to her and took a picture.

Colin grinned, "Remember, today at two."

"I know. We have to go to Dumbledore's office."

"Exactly. I wonder if we're getting paid…"

Ginny huffed. "Is that all you think about? Money?"

"No, not really. I think of my homework, money, my family, and you." Ginny blushed after Colin's last word. "Because you're my best friend. Practically my only friend."

Ginny put her arm around Colin's neck. "You're my best friend too."

Then they entwined their pinkies together.

~*~

Harry entered the common room, books and bag in his arms and saw Ginny in an armchair doing her homework. Cho was already going with Terry Boot, and he didn't have anyone to go with. Hermione pleaded for him to go and Ron wasn't going without him. 

So Harry stood behind Ginny and she still hadn't notice him there. "Ahem."

Ginny looked up and jumped. "Harry! Don't you ever scare me like that."

"Sorry. I, um, wanted to ask…"

"Yes?" she said, looking up and placing her hair behind her ear.

"Would you like to… to go to the ball with me?" Harry asked, blushing.

"I'm sorry, but I'm already going with Colin. We're going to take pictures for the ball. I'm sorry."

Harry nodded. "S'alright. 'Bye, then."

Ginny watched him go. She bit her lip and checked her watch. 2 o'clock. Ginny quickly put her stuff in her bag and rushed to put it in her room. Running out of the common room and down the halls of Hogwarts, Ginny tripped. 

"Ginny!"

Ginny looked behind her shoulder and saw Colin running her way. 

"Are you OK?" He held out a hand.

"Yeah," said Ginny, as she took Colin's hand, "Thanks."

"You shouldn't run in the halls alone. I'll run with you."

"Right. Let's go, or we'll be late." And Ginny and Colin ran to Dumbledore's office. 

As soon as they were at the corner, they almost bumped into Dumbledore. "Hello Miss Weasley, Mr. Creevey."

"Hello, Professor," they said in unison, both panting from running.

"Let go into my office." They walked to the gargoyle that stood in front of his office and Dumbledore said, "Licorice Whip."

Colin and Ginny looked at each other with their faces scrunched up. They both mouthed, "Eww, licorice!"

"Sit down."

The two sat down across from Dumbledore and looked around. There were pictures of the other Headmasters and Headmistresses around the office.

"The prices of the photos and sketches will be…?" asked Dumbledore.

"Three sickles each."

Dumbledore nodded. "And you will be paid ten Galleons, each."

Ginny and Colin's eyes popped out. "Ten?! Sir, don't you think that's a bit much?"

"It will be enough for film and parchment, I believe. I have asked Mr. Fred and George Weasley to do a bit of a surprise for the ball and they will also be paid. I do believe they know much about business, am I right Miss Weasley? And they say that ten Galleons was just right."

His eyes were twinkling.

"I believe this is all. You may go."

Ginny and Colin both got up and headed for the door. But just as Ginny reached the handle, Dumbledore spoke, "Miss Weasley, I have one more word for you. You may go Mr. Creevey."

Colin mouthed, "Good luck." And Ginny shrugged.

Ginny sat back down and looked at Dumbledore and Dumbledore looked at Ginny. "Um, yes, Professor?"

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about? Anything odd happening?"

Ginny stared. "Um, no, nothing odd."

"Alright, you may go now."

Ginny nodded. She left the office confused. _What was that about? _

A/n: The whole plot isn't shown yet, but oh well. Sorry if it isn't good, but this is just the first chapter, the juicy parts will come soon enough… Remember to review…

E*star


	2. Quills with Interesting Flavors

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co. 

A/n: 2nd chapter!! Wow!! August is actually a girl (just pretend that Ginny found out by some book);I got the idea of the whole biographies from Bela in the GryffindorTower.net (my class is also assigned to do a biography on someone who isn't American; I'm doing Albert Einstein, he's awesome.) School is a pain, though, and I hope you all will enjoy the chapter.

Incomplete By: E*star 

~*~

Ginny walked out of the office and met Colin at the corner. Colin had his hands in his pockets and was leaning of the wall, standing on one foot.

"What was that about, Gin?" questioned Colin.

"I'm not sure and I really don't want to talk about it."

"Alright." Said Colin, but Ginny knew he really wanted to know what Dumbledore had asked her about.

"He asked if anything odd was happening. I said no and I do not know why he asked," said Ginny, not looking at Colin.

"Oh."

Ginny and Colin walked into the common room and both took out their homework. Exchanging answers and then forgetting all about their homework, they began chatting about anything that came to mind and nothing unparticular. 

Very much later, Colin checked his watch and gave a long whistle, "5 o'clock. It passed 3 hours."

Ginny felt her stomach rumble and she rubbed it gently. "I can't wait till dinner. I'm hungry."

"It's just one more hour. Here," Colin took a Chocolate Frog from his robe pocket and handed it to her, "I don't know if it's already melted-"

"It isn't," said Ginny instinctively, "Don't you know that Chocolate Frogs never melt?"

"No, I didn't. But, thanks, I guess. I might need to know that sometime in my life, maybe. I'll never know." Colin handed her the Chocolate Frog and a Sugarquill. 

"What flavor is that Sugarquill?"

"Dunno, taste it."

Ginny sucked the end of the Sugarquill and smiled. "It's mango flavored. It's yummy."

"My favorite is sugar," Colin said.

"Ugh, you're so original," said Ginny as she scrunched her face. "I don't have one favorite. I like citrus flavors."

"But being original is like being normal."

"So you're saying I'm not normal?" asked Ginny, folding her arms.

"I mean- Well, I didn't mean-… I…"

Ginny's lips curved and she slapped him on his arm playfully. "Oh, I know what you mean, dummy. I was just kidding."

"Oh." Colin said, cooling down. He knew how much a temper Ginny had. He didn't ever want to experience it again.

~*~

Hermione set her books on the coffee table and sat down next to Harry. They were the only ones in the common room. 

"I heard you asked Ginny to the ball," said Hermione, looking over his shoulder to see what he was reading.

"Who told you?" asked Harry, whose head turned to her instantly.

"Don't worry," Hermione said, "Ginny didn't tell me. I was there when you asked her."

"But… No one else was in the common room…"

"I was in the corner. But obviously, you hadn't noticed me being there."

"So, why are you bringing this up?" Harry asked, eyeing her questionably.

Hermione smiled, which made Harry squirmed. "All I wanted to ask was do you like Ginny, and I mean in the way a boyfriend and girlfriend would like each other? "

Harry stared. "Awha-? Where would you get a thought like that, Her-Hermione?"

"Umm, because you asked Ron's sister to the ball."

"But that wouldn't mean I like her would it? I just asked her because I didn't have anyone else to go with and I have to go because you and Ron are making me." Nervous Harry Potter said this all very fast.

"I was just asking."

"Well, then… you ought to not ask me that."

"Why not? I do have a right to ask one of my best friends if they like one of my other best friends, right? Am I right, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"You are, but I'd rather not talk about this subject."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Fine. You just should have told me that in the first place before you started sweating and squirming and all." Harry looked as if he'd been mocked. "I just thought that since I was one of your closest, _closest_ friends, you'd tell me these things. I am a _girl, _you know."

"Of course I know you're a girl, Hermione. This is just a thing that I'd talk about to another guy."

"Have you talked to Ron about this?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I haven't. And why should I?"

"Because this is about his sister. And he's a guy and you said that you'd rather talk to another guy about these things."

"Hermione," Harry said, holding his hand in front of her mouth.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Shut up."

Hermione was taken aback. 

~*~

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and they let the students out, finally. Ginny and Colin walked together, side by side to the clothing store store.

"Another second hand robe, but at least I get to pick it out this year," said Ginny, looking up at the sky and holding herself from the cold wind.

Colin nodded. He had no idea what kind of dress robe he should get; he had never been to a ball before.

Ginny grinned at the robes Colin was wearing. "Trust me, Colin, this maroon will look dazzling on you. Cute, in fact."  

Colin blushed and turned to the mirror, posing. "I do, don't I? I should take up modeling and let someone else do the photography."

"Let's not quit our day jobs, shall we?" Ginny said, stifling a giggle.

"What day job? It's our talent, our specialty!"

Ginny was smirking as she looked through the robes that were on sale. They were all so beautiful and still so expensive. Making up her mind, she decided to wear the ones that she did last year. Walking out of the store with Colin, she had a wonderful idea. She could just decorate that old white robe that was a size too big for her. 

"Let's go get some butterbeer and sweets before we go. I'm going to save them all for the holidays." Colin took her hand and began dragging her to the Three Broomsticks.

"I'll meet you there, I'm just going to look around more at the shops."

"But McGonagall said to stay with our partners because of the attack a few weeks ago-"

Ginny waved him off. "Don't be such a baby, Colin. I'll be back soon enough!" Ginny began running in and out of stores, buying Christmas gifts for everyone she knew. The last thing she bought was a cage for August.

~*~

It was Sunday and Ginny hadn't eaten any breakfast. She woke up early in the morning to work on her dress robe, and her roommates didn't ask her any questions. It was noon already and Ginny was still sketching a picture of how her robes were going to look like. 

Ginny enchanted the robe to float above the floor as if it were on a life-size doll. Looking at her finished sketching, she pointed her wand at the white oversized dress robe and out of her wand was a small ray of silver glimmers surrounding the robe. Instantly, the robe wasn't just white, it was shining.

She covered her eyes, thinking, _That would blind everyone at the ball. _ She dimmed the brightness and went on to the next step.

Pointing at the robe with her wand again, she stopped. She didn't want to be the center of attention at the ball with a flashy looking dress robe; she wanted it to look simple, but elegant at the same time. So Ginny left the robe just like that. 

Ginny looked back at the small picture and she started drawing a head. Now it was her face and hair she was getting ready for. The ball was just two more weeks away.

There was a knock on the door that startled Ginny and August looked up. August had barely made any noise for a long time. "Come in."

It was Hermione. "You didn't come to breakfast or lunch and Ron was getting worried. So, I brought you a sandwich."

"That's a first," mumbled Ginny as she began drawing again.

"What's a first?"

"Ron being worried."

"Of course he was worried. He's your big brother."

Ginny laughed. "He sure is my big brother and he acts too protective, but that's only when he isn't busy doing something else. But anyway, look at my robes I'm going to wear to the ball."

Hermione looked at the robes and gasped. "Ginny, it's so beautiful! These are you're old ones?"

"Yeah. I really didn't want to buy new ones, so I just thought I should improve these. Being just plain white made me look as if I were a skeleton with an oversized robe on."

Hermione smiled. "I like your robes. I'm just switching with Lavender and Parvati got new ones."   

"Are you going to fix your hair like you did last year?"

"Yeah, but I'll need your help."

Ginny scrunched her nose and bit the end of the pencil from the art packet Colin got her. "I don't think you should do that to your hair though."

"And what else should I do? If I dance, my hair will swat anyone who was three feet behind me."

"Alright, but if you do make your hair sleek, let it down naturally. It'll look beautiful, but not like you already are."

Ginny grinned as Hermione blushed. "If you say so, Ginny."

"Don't worry, Hermione, Ron'll love it."

Hermione tried to look surprised, but Ginny saw through it. Hermione was blushing as red as Ginny's hair. "Why would I care if Ron would love it? I mean, I would like to look decent for my date…"

"You didn't let me finish, Hermione. Ron will love it. Everyone will love it, including the Slytherins, even though they don't show it because of the rivalry between the two houses."

"Stop it, Ginny, you're making me blush."  
  


"I know." Hermione looked at Ginny, smiling slightly. Ginny shrugged and walked behind Hermione, fixing her hair. "Maybe I could braid your hair."

"What are you going to do to your hair, Ginny?" Hermione asked. 

"I don't want to do anything too fancy. I think I'm just going to make it much more wavy than it already is and put a little clips here, and there, and I'm pretty much done."

Hermione walked over to Ginny's robes and said, "My mum used to always play with my hair, even if it never stayed the same shape for three seconds. She bought me this muggle magazine that had a lot of these muggle fashion stuff. Lavender and Parvati were looking over at it and for the whole day of the ball, there going to practice some of them for the ball. A bunch of other Gryffindor girls are coming to our dormitory bathroom, you coming?"

"Sure, why not? I can help, since I'll be ready in just fifteen minutes."

"Oh, no you aren't. I'm going to fix you up for this ball," said Hermione, pushing Ginny into the bathroom and handing her dress robes to her. "I want to see you in your dress robes, to see if it's right."

"Oh, Hermione," said Ginny behind the bathroom door, "You're just like my mother."

~*~

One more week until it was the ball and Ginny had just finished the last background for the photographs. Ginny got up, brushing the chalk that had messed up her school robes. 

Colin walked up behind her and surprised her by exclaiming, "Wow, Ginny, they're beautiful!"

Ginny spun around too fast, almost falling on the backgrounds, but Colin caught her hand just in time. "Don't you ever scare me like that, Colin Creevey!"

"I'm sorry." Colin helped Ginny stand up. Ginny brushed her hair away with her purple chalk filled hand, making a mark on her forehead. "You have purple on your head."

"Huh?" asked Ginny, not knowing what Colin meant.

"You have purple chalk on your forehead."

"Oh." Ginny wiped her face with a moist towel that hung on a rope around her waist, that also held paint brushed, chisels, and a bunch of other art stuff that Colin didn't even know was invented.

"I like the backgrounds."

"Yeah, well, I made them for the ball since you only have the one I made month and months ago."

"It's time for dinner, Ginny, so wash your hands and put on a clean new robe. Come on, you slow poke."

Ginny glared at him as she carefully put the backgrounds in her small portfolio folder. "I'm going as fast as I can while I try not to ruin the backgrounds, Colin."

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Colin, happily, "Hurry up."

"You're so horrible to me; I don't know why you ever became my best friend," said Ginny sarcastically. 

They always did this, arguing, but not really being mad at each other and acting out scenes from soap opera's (Colin explained how televisions worked and explained the televisions series Days of Our Lives).

"That, thought Colin evilly, is because I was planning to make you believe I was a good person before I… dun dun dun… murder you," said Colin, speaking like the main, but evil, character in a novel.

"Ginny gasped," said Ginny, dramatically placing her hand over her heart, "as Colin stared at her with his villainous smirk. 'Colin,' Ginny managed to get out of her mouth, 'why are you looking at me that way?'"

"'Because…' Colin didn't finish his sentence as he took Ginny and had her faint by the fumes of the drug."

"Ginny couldn't think as she found herself in a dark, obscure room. She felt like screaming-" Ginny was cut off when a hand was placed on her shoulder and her brothers voice.

"Gin, why are you talking as the third person and your… talking about yourself?" asked Ron.

Fred and George came up from behind Ron and George said, "It's because she changed her name to Atta and she's making a story of her old self."

Ginny blushed and turned to Colin. "Can you wait for me? I'll be down in a second." Ginny ran to her room and placed her portfolio under her bed. She rushed into the bathroom and washed her hands. Ginny gathered up some water and splashed it on her face. After drying herself with the towel, Ginny glanced at herself in the mirror before exiting the bathroom. Then it hit her. She ran back into the bathroom and looked at the mirror. She didn't see her refection at first, she saw a Pegasus. Ginny rubbed her eyes. 

_I must be seeing things…_ Ginny looked into her mirror image and tucked her long bangs behind her ear. After a moment of thought, Ginny brought out a small piece of parchment and a quill out of her pocket (she always had one in her pocket, just in case) and she placed the parchment on the counter and began sketching. It was a head with long hair that had small waves in it. After sucking the rest of the mango out of the quill, Ginny drew another head with the hair up, with some hair just falling down. The hair was wavier with small flowers entwined in it. _Perfect._

"Took you long enough."

Ginny apologetically said, "Sorry, Colin. Got caught up preparing for the ball."

"It's in a week," said Colin, as if it was part of common sense. 

Rolling her eyes at Colin, Ginny sighed, "You honestly wouldn't know the opposite sex if it were right in front of you. And it _is_."

Colin and Ginny sat next to Neville at the Gryffindor table, enjoying the perfectly good-tasting food prepared by the house-elves (Hermione still didn't approve of it; Ron was just happy that she didn't have spew and he and Harry were just fine going down with her to the kitchens, gratefully thanking the elves).

The two Gryffindor's walked back into the Gryffindor tower and sat in front of the fire, back to back, doing there biographies, assigned by Professor Binns.

Ginny was assigned to do Athena, the Greek goddess. Since she has her own Chocolate Frogs card, Ginny got most of her facts from that (Ginny has 3 of those cards).

"My goodness, I can't take this anymore!"

Ginny snapped her book shut and looked at Alicia, who had just sat down on the couch and ran her hands through her hair.

"What's wrong, Alicia?"

"It's… it's nothing." Alicia was biting her lip and Ginny watched. Alicia shook here head suddenly and turned to Ginny. "Angelina and Katie really want me to go the ball, but I don't have a date."

Ginny nodded, thinking as hard as she could, and smacked herself on the head mentally. "Why don't you ask Harry?" Alicia looked at her surprised. "I think he's free. But if not, you can my brother George. He's free too."

"Alright, thanks Ginny." Alicia got up from her seat and hugged Ginny.

"She asked me!"

Ginny looked up and saw her brother George walked up to her and Colin with Fred behind him.

"Who?" Ginny asked, already knowing who "she" was.

"Alicia! She asked me to the ball!" A wide grin was spread across his face and Fred, who was still behind him, rolled his eyes.

"'Course she did, George, we're irresistible to women."

Ginny rolled her eyes as she turned to Colin. "The ball is in one week."

Colin tugged on his collar and smiled at her coolly. "I'm ready for it."

"_Sure _you are…" said Ginny, giggling.

He stared at Ginny, mocked. 

~*~

a/n: Shorter than the last chapter, eh? Ah… oh well. School is such a… dagnabit! I have math to do! GYAH!! No! Yeesh!! 


	3. Yule Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Co. All belong to J.K. Rowling, the master of imagination. Also, the lyrics are from **When You Love Someone **by: Drop'n Harmony featuring Premiere and **Because I Love You **by: Drop'n Harmony (they're just so awesome).

A/n: Do any of you actually have a thought on what is going to happen in the future of this story? Just wondering. I should finish this story before the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix comes out!! Thank you, all of you reviewers!! I hope you're still reading the story!!

Incomplete _By: E*star_

~*~

"Divinations is next. Crikey!" Colin rummaged through his book bag to find his Divination's textbook. "What are we going to do today?"

"I think…" Ginny had her chin in her hands and she looked up at the ceiling, as they walked to Professor Trelawny's classroom. "Tarot cards."

Colin climbed up the ladder first and helped Ginny inside. "Always quite the gentleman, are you Colin?"

He smirked and shrugged, sitting down next to Ginny on the floor like ever other student that was already in the room.

It passed five minutes after class was supposed to start, but Trelawny hadn't shown up yet. One kid said, "Party!" and then at that moment, Trelawny stepped out of the mist that had filled the room.

"There will be no parties, Mr. Hooper, we will be predicting with the cards today," said the divinations professor in a spooky voice that sent chills up everyone's back. "Pick a partner and one shall get a pack a cards from the closet over there-" she pointed at the closet behind her as she spoke to them, "-and begin." 

Trelawny eyed Ginny and Colin after they had gotten their cards and said, "Ah, I see you two are partners. I don't suppose you will be going together to the ball?" Ginny and Colin nodded. "I didn't guess, I had a dream about it…"

As she turned away to help the other students, Ginny and Colin looked at each other with smiling faces. 

"She had a dream about us going to the ball…" Colin whispered, trying hard to keep from laughing out loud and making the other students think he was weird. "She probably heard Parvati telling Lavender before Parvati's, you know, accident."

"Yeah," Ginny said nodding and shuffling the cards. Ginny stacked the cards neatly before her. "Now I have to pick a card from the deck for the Significator…" Ginny took a card and placed it in front of Colin. It was a King of Cups. "This means you have light brown hair and a fair complexion." 

Colin ran his hands through his light brown hair. "I guess it works."

Ginny nodded, placing that in the middle of the table. She took another card and said, following the books order, "That covers him." It was the Ten of Wands. "I means your environment at the moment if good-luck and good fortune, but it also means false-seeming, disguise, perfidy…" She put the card on top of the Significator diagonally.

"I have no idea what that means. Oh well," said Colin, shrugging.

Picking up the second card and said, "This is his obstacle." It was the Page of Pentacles. "Your obstacle is your scholarship?"

Colin shook his head. "Not so much."

Ginny shrugged, placing that card horizontally on top of the Significator and the first card. Getting another card from the deck, she said, "This crowns him." She placed this before the two of them and said, "The Two of Cups, which means love and friendship, is the best you can arrive at."

"OK…" Colin said, an eyebrow rising.

She put the third card above the Significator and got another card, "This is beneath him." It was the Eight of Pentacles. "It means craftsmanship, skill in craft and business, which is what you have to work with and use."

"Very true. My photographing skills."

Ginny shrugged and went on. Colin's fifth card was the Ten of Swords. It meant that sadness was the problem that he was now passing. Colin raised the other eyebrow. 

His sixth card, which meant what was coming into action in his life, was The Chariot. It meant trouble.

Finally, Ginny took four cards out of the deck. The first card was the Ace of Cups; it meant that joy was his attitude to the problem and it signifies himself ("Huh?" said Colin, scratching his head). 

His second card signified his environment in the affair, the Two of Pentacles, meaning that gaiety was the influence, people, and events about him. 

Colin was growing very bored. Nothing exiting was happening in his cards.

The third card was Death, which meant that death was his, either, hopes or fears ("Definitely fear. Fear, fear, fear," said Colin, wringing his hands).

The fourth and last card told them what was to come in Colin's life. It was the Devil. Ginny read from the book, the Devil meant, "Ravage, violence, vehemence, etc…"

Ginny and Colin looked up at each other, both having surprised and frightened expressions on their faces, but sweat on their forehead. Ginny sat up straight and laughed. "Ha! What a load of rubbish!" _It _is _a load of rubbish because nothing is going to happen to Colin. Nothing._

Colin sat up straight, too, except he still had a worried appearance on. "Yeah, loads of rubbish…"

~*~

The Yule Ball was tomorrow, and every girl at Hogwarts were nervous, happy, and giggly ("A sin," said Harry, "Giggling should be a sin." Ron nodded). Ginny, for one, wasn't any of those. She was bored, sick and tired of "the ball is in one day!!" from every girl and she really wanted to kick something, or at least make something injured. Badly.

Finally, it was the day of the ball and Ginny was still sick. August also felt the way she did and didn't even eat her pudding.

Clarissa, one of Ginny's roommates, rolled her eyes at Ginny, "It's the day of the ball and I saw your dress robes. Get your lazy arse out of that bed and get ready with the rest of us."

"I don't want to. I don't even want to go to the ball anymore," said Ginny, her voice muffled by the pillow she had her face buried in.

Clarissa rolled her eyes again and grabbed Ginny's hand. "Alright, I'm pulling you out."

"Why're you even doing this, Clare?"

"Because Hermione is nagging me to get you out of your bloody bed. Now, come on."

Ginny got up and out of her bed and into the bathroom to splash herself with cold water. She looked at the clock and saw it was already three o'clock in the afternoon. Grabbing her robes, shoes, and everything else she needed, she followed Clarissa to the fifth year girls' bathroom. 

"Ginny, you made it!" exclaimed Hermione, walking to her and hugged her.

Ginny didn't smile. "Stay away, I still have to brush my teeth."

Hermione stepped away, letting Ginny make her way to the sink. "Someone got out of he wrong side of the bed this morning."

"No, it was just Clare waking me up," said Ginny, putting toothpaste on her toothbrush.

Clarissa, who was with her friends and helping one with their hair, rolled her eyes. "It's not my fault that you're acting so crabby." She stuck her tongue out at Ginny and Ginny rolled her own eyes.

Parvati, who had a bandage on her forehead, had her hands on her hips and said, "Alright you two, stop rolling your eyes at each other. I don't need any arguments in my- I mean our- bathroom."

"We're not arguing, we're just quarrelling. Tons of hilarious insults ahead."

Ginny shook her head, trying not to smile, as she turned to look in the mirror. She finished brushing her teeth and began brushing her hair. Soon enough, her hair was shiny and smooth. She pointed her wand at her hair, making it wavier and she conjured up some white flowers. She set her wand down and began staring at the mirror, endlessly. Without even touching her wand, the flowers began to dance around her head and began being one with the strands of hair.

Hermione watched this and walked over. "How did you do that, Ginny?"

Ginny wasn't even paying attention. She had her eyes closed and she had her arms rising higher and higher, until Hermione put her hands on Ginny's shoulders. "Ginny!"

"What?" asked Ginny politely, turning to Hermione. The rest of the flowers dropped on the floor, disappearing. "What is it, Hermione?"

Hermione's thoughts began to dissolve from her head. "Uh, your hair, it's so beautiful." 

"Thanks." Ginny smiled. "Now, all I need to do is my make-up. Honestly, I hate wearing those stuff."

Hermione shrugged. "You and me both. But we us girls do like to look good."

"What a girl does for beauty. It sickens me," Ginny spoke with a grossed out voice.

"Yeah. Well, then if you're already done, can you help me with my hair?"

"Are you leaving it the way it is or are you going to slick it like last year?" asked Ginny, playing with Hermione's hair.

Hermione shrugged. "I guess I should leave it."

"Wonderful," said Ginny, grabbing a violet ribbon that matched her dress robes and began braiding her hair. "How about a French twist? Original, yet, beautiful."

Hermione shrugged again. Ginny began picking hairs, twisting them together to make a pattern. When she finally finished, Ginny tied Hermione's hair with the ribbon.

Lavender passed by them and she smiled at Hermione. "Wow, I like your hair!"

Hermione went red in the face. "Thanks."

Ginny checked her watch. "I have to be there early to help Colin prepare his sets."

~*~

Ron, Harry, Colin, and many other boys waited patiently (and maybe not so much patiently) in the common room, killing time by playing Exploding Snap or Chess.

Dean checked his watch and sighed, "Why the bloody hell are they taking to long?"

Colin sighed too. "Ginny told me that they'd be spending hours in the fifth year girls' bathroom getting ready." He got up to go to the bathroom.

Ron shook his head in disgust. "That's frightening!" Ron then checked if laces would magically appear on his new dark blue robes, since it was a gift from the twins.

Harry wore the ones he wore last year. He would be going with Padma Patil to the ball. Dean heard that Harry didn't have a date, so he asked Parvati (who had just recovered from the attack) and her sister didn't have a date either ("But honestly," said Parvati in a tired voice, "He wasn't even decent enough to pay any attention to me last year, I don't see why he deserves my sister.").

At last, someone was walking down the dormitory stairs. The boys all looked up from their games and conversations and their eyes were bulged and mouths dropped down to the floor. 

The girl that was walking down the steps had her long, wavy red hair down and entwined with white flowers. A silver chain hung from her neck with a luminous bauble hanging from the chain, making her neck look like a cave with a glow within it. Her sparkling dress robes floated around her magically and her skin looked like it was shimmering. She just looked up from fixing her shoes and was startled when she saw all the looks she was receiving.

Knowing her cheeks were already flushed, Ginny, the girl who had just walked down to the common room, walked all the way down the stairs and over to her brother. "Where's Colin?" she asked quietly to Ron.

"He went to the bathroom, didn't he, Harry?" Ron turned to Harry, but he was staring at Ginny, captivated, like every other male in the room. "Harry!" Ron hissed, nudging Harry in the ribs.

"Huh?" Harry asked stupidly.

"It's my sister your eyes are glued to! You gross me out."

Ginny couldn't help but turned even redder. "I guess I look alright?" she asked her brother and Harry.

Ron shrugged. "I guess, considering EVERYONE IS STARING AT MY SISTER!" He shouted at all the boys that were still watching Ginny, making them all turn away.

Colin came into the common room and stood next to Ginny. "Hi, Gin, ready to go now?"

Ginny turned and beamed at Colin. "Yeah. I got my stuff," she raised her case.

Colin lifted his case up and the camera around his neck. "Let's go then."

Ginny waved at Ron and Harry and turned to the door when finally Harry got out, "You look nice, Ginny."

She turned to look at him and smiled and waved. "Thanks. 'Bye."

Then, Colin and Ginny left.

Ron eyed Harry and Harry tried to ignore Ron's hard stare that felt like drills piercing through his neck.

~*~

"Did you make Creevey help you make money for your damn family, or is this just for fun?" drawled Draco Malfoy with Pansy at his side. "Creevey must be the next best thing because Potty didn't ask you." They both cackled and Ginny muttered curses to them as they walked away.

Colin put a hand on her shoulders. "Ignore the prat."

Ginny nodded, eyes narrowed and fuming.

Halfway through out the ball, Ginny and Colin took a break and started to dance with everyone else. Ginny's hand was in pain from all the drawing, but she overlooked it and enjoyed all the time she could.

Ginny and Colin saw Hermione and Ron, dancing together ("Now, _that's_ a first," whispered Ginny to herself) and Colin, who had his camera around his neck still, took a picture. Ginny giggled. She also saw that Harry gave in to dance with Padma and she couldn't help but feel jealous. But Ginny shrugged it off when a slow song began and Colin took her by the hand. "I heard this was the best song of the year."

Ginny nodded as the words and tune began to familiarize to her.

_… When you love someone,_

_Truly love someone,_

_No matter how hard you try_

_Sometimes you can't let go…_

_And if the one you love,_

_Should feel the same way in return,_

_Then make the one you love yours forever…_

Colin had magically put his camera back into his case. Ginny smiled and began dancing with Colin, swaying to the music. Her arms were around his neck and his arms were around her waist. 

She remembered back in their second year, Colin was shorter than Ginny by a few inches, and the year after that, he was only an inch shorter. But now, he was two inches taller.__

Ginny rested her head on his shoulder and closed here eyes, so much wanting the night to end so she could rest and soak her hands in warm water. Then, before she knew it, Ginny had fallen asleep.

The drums were gone, but that foreign chant was still there. The bauble was flying, like it was trying to break free from the chain, and was leading her through the purple fog that was there before. Finally, the bauble fell back down and the fog disappeared, revealing rain, and a redheaded girl with white robes on with a dagger in her hand, thrashing someone with it and making the blood splatter across her white robes.

It was such a sickening sight! Ginny, who just stood there, about getting ready to vomit across the wet grass, had her eyes wide open, wanting them to be shut at that instant. But she couldn't. It was like her eye lids were frozen, unable to move. Then, like a crack of a whip, Ginny became the girl with the dagger and couldn't stop stabbing. The rain was splashing around her, her hair already damp and her robes too. When she tried to scream, she became deaf. No sounds were heard, even the wind blowing past her ears.__

It was just her heartbeat and the loud thumping in her head. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. 

"Ginny, The song is over."

Ginny's eyes were open, looking around her, and her head still on Colin's shoulder. Raising her head, she shyly grinned at him. "Oh."

"C'mon, wanna go back to the set?"

She shrugged, not really wanting to go.

Tugging her hand because she was walking real slowly, Colin looked back at her. Her eyes looked tired and she wasn't smiling. She caught him looking at her and he grinned. She smiled back.

Thirty minutes had passed and all the customers were Slytherins, nagging them and criticizing them, especially to Ginny, who was drawing them (which was something to be easily criticized at and since she was a Weasley). When finally, she and Colin had enough.

Colin got up from fixing his camera and stood in front of the Slytherin, between them and Ginny. "Listen, if you just came here to pass judgment on us, then leave. Now, before I really get angry."

Ginny was surprised. She has never seen Colin like this.

The Slytherin couple left right then. Ron, who saw what had happened, came over with Hermione. "I just saw two people who looked identical to Malfoy and Pansy pass by. What happened?"

Ginny got up. "Oh, the usual. 'You're doing a crappy job on that picture, Weasley!' or 'If you're going to keep up this ugly work, I'm not going to pay!' Can it be anymore annoying?"

Hermione patted her shoulder apologetically. "Oh, I wish those Slytherins would just disappear from the face of the Earth."

Ginny nodded and shrugged. "Yeah. Oh well."  
  
  


Just then, McGonagall came over. "I suppose you two would like to enjoy the rest of your evening?"

Colin and Ginny looked at each other, nodding, and then looking back at McGonagall. "Alright, you can leave your stuff with me."

McGonagall pointed her wand at the cases and they disappeared. "They will be back at the common room." 

Colin and Ginny nodded and smiled when she left. "Finally! A break for my hands!"

Colin laughed. "My throat is kind of sore from asking questions to the customers."

Fred, who listened into their conversation, said; "Now you know the life of a business man."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Colin and Ginny began to walk and talk when they had bumped into Harry. "Hi."

Colin waved and Ginny smiled. "Hi, Harry. Where's Padma?"

Harry jut his thumb behind him and Ginny saw Padma dancing with Neville. "I was… I was wondering if you'd like to dance with… with me. If it's OK with Colin-?"

"Of course it is. I'll see you guys later." Then Colin waved and left.

After a moment to think where to put their hands, they settled holding hands and his hand on her shoulder and her hand his shoulder. The light in the bauble flickered and then dimmed and so did the Great Hall lights. It was to 'match the mood' to the song and make it seem more romantic. Ginny knew she was blushing, and so she thanked the heavens that it was too dark for Harry to see. Since the room was dim, someone had accidentally bumped into Harry, making him step closer to Ginny to stop him from toppling over.

"Sorry," mutter Harry. He looked down at his shoes.

"It's alright." Ginny had noticed that he hadn't step back and she was unable to control the blood rushing to her cheeks. She bowed her head.

_There was a time when I used to run away,_

_Anytime I started to fall 'cause_

_No one's ever been very kind to me, _

_No baby, not very kind at all,_

_Until you, you stole my heart away, _

_Somehow it helped restore my faith, _

_There's something I thought wasn't for me,_

_Now come so easily, _

_Because I love you._

"Ginny," Harry started, "I want to tell you something."

She looked up with her brown eyes brilliantly smiling at him. "Yes? What is it?"" she asked politely.

With much embarrassment, Harry's face colored. He forgot what he was going to say. "I- um- I forgot. Sorry."

"It's alright. You can tell me later, when you remember."

Harry felt too embarrassed, he wanted to crawl under the tables and slap himself. Behind Ginny, Harry saw Draco glare at him. Malfoy and Pansy twirled near them and when Draco stepped toward Pansy, she stepped back, her bottom harshly pushing Ginny into Harry. Fortunately and unfortunately, Ginny stepped on Harry's foot to break her fall. 

From behind her, she heard the two Slytherin fifth years' chortle. Ginny knew she was as red as her Weasley hair and she saw Harry wince. Stepping away from Harry, far away, she muttered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to step on your foot. I-" She felt ashamed, mortified. She walked away, hidden by the dancing couples, and her face in her hands.

It was too dark to see where Ginny had gone and Harry couldn't find her by looking over everyone's heads.

Ginny sat on the floor outside and her bauble lit up. She closed her eyes, whishing she could be back up in her room. "Ugh, stupid ball, stupid Slytherins, stupid feet, stupid robes, stupid hair, stupid song, stupid Harry for asking me to dance with you, stupid Colin, leaving me alone with Harry, stupid me for saying yes to Harry. Stupid idiot," she kept muttering to herself. 

Taking a flower out of her hair, she began peeling the petals off. After every petal, she would say, "Go to common room, apologize to Harry. Go to common room, apologize to Harry…"

The last petal was 'Apologize to Harry' and Ginny crumpled the flower. "Oh, why should I even listen to you?" She threw the flower across the ground. But if she got up to go to the common room, anyway, and cross the Great Hall, there was a great chance she would have to face Harry.

_You're the flame that sets my soul on fire, _

_That special girl I pray for every night, _

_That pretty melody _

_That plays over and over again in my head _

_Because I love you._

A pair of red eyes watched and the Weasley girl from the top of the castle, narrowing. It was listening to everything around it. It flapped its wings, letting loose, raven-like feathers to fall. It took flight, about getting ready to squawk. But a hooded figure that stood behind the many bushes across from the little redhead was pointing a wand at her, about ready to speak a curse, when someone behind the figure tackled, making both of them fall out of the bushes.

Ginny stood up, frightened. 

Snape looked up at her as he struggled with the hooded person and shouted, "Run! Get Dumbledore!"

With nothing else to do and her pulse racing, Ginny ran into the Great Hall, bumping into Harry on the way to Dumbledore.

~*~

The red eyes stopped. It perched itself back on the castle, watching and listening.

~*~

A/n: Scary, or not so much? I don't know myself, so I consider answering that question a "don't answer" kind of question. Until the next chapter… :: Scene fades while I put on my headphones, the music that is playing is 'Ain't Life Funny' from J.Lo ft. Ja Rule.::


End file.
